


欢乐街

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 零涉 试验产品，糟糕的情感处理，可能有Mob
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei





	1. Chapter 1

穿过风雨长廊，走半分钟就到文化广场，朔间零端着咖啡杯从实验楼七楼往下看。学校的天文台和部分院系的大楼从山腰开始陆续落成，打从上个学期自被导师招徕做助手后，他每天除了做实验想得最多的就是怎么搭顺风车下山。

未见其人先闻其声，零听到人群从电梯向lab移动的声音，被簇拥着的是低一届的日日树涉。那人所到之处都好似核爆现场，零烦透他叽叽喳喳在耳边吵个不停，在他来之前带上耳塞不闻窗外事。

日日树涉很快就进来了，他反手关上门，嬉皮笑脸地把一起从山脚上来的同伴打发去各自的岗位。“学长，今天总没新的数据需要我录入了吧。听说你昨晚没有回宿舍，是建模出了什么问题吗？”他绕过遍地稿纸，从身后贴近零。

零皱着眉躲开，把咖啡杯顿在桌上，“你先去淋浴间清理一下。”他心里白眼快翻上天。同为助手，导师一封邮件发来，连续一周加班加点就成他的日常。反观天天姗姗来迟的小学弟，像在lab藏了个专属的衣帽间，从容不迫衣冠楚楚。

顺手接了个电话，零在废纸上记录朋友找到的新资料。一转头日日树涉头发没擦干，径直走出来祸害没整理好的纸质文件。

“……专门来捣乱的话就去帮我点个外卖，猪扒饭鸡扒饭都行，加杯番茄汁。”零坐到办公椅上叠起凌乱的文件收进柜子里，以防乱溅的水滴污染数据。

日日树涉撇嘴不置可否，解锁手机后发现现在也才十点半，“朔间学长，你不会还没吃早餐吧？”他不等饿汉回答就嘟嘟囔囔，“诶呀呀，那就先做个沙拉垫肚子吧……”

这就是为什么零可以忍受他两个月没有恶言相对。偶一为之的贤惠之处相当可取，希望他能再接再厉多做饭，零默默许愿。

这学期日日树涉拿着推荐信敲开导师办公室后这间lab焕然一新，仪器准备室里凭空多出个微波炉。走道尽头的厨房亦从此开火，为自己终于派上用场而得意洋洋。零倒不觉得他真会拌沙拉，上周冰箱里的沙拉酱才被日日树拿去搞破坏，一瓶不剩。

又一个电话，这次是导师call他约下次的面谈时间，略带歉意说本周内不再来学校了。其实今天也已经周五了，零再怎样也不会把双休日全搭在项目里。

结果日日树涉在厨房乒乒乓乓没几分钟，直接端了盘夹溏心蛋的烤面包和酱汁蝴蝶面邀功。

“……”零示意他看桌上刚喝完的咖啡。

“清早喝咖啡不好。”俨然主妇架势的学弟把马克杯拿去囫囵清洗，如果无视他随意笑着的嘴角的话，俨然二字即可摘掉。

零纳闷何时厨房又被拨款，一边开口哀哀没有番茄汁的日子里只有柳橙汁能稍微给他一点慰藉。

空荡荡的胃袋装了点食物来回撞击，考验零的意志力，他握着施耐德有一搭没一搭地演算公式，睡意躲在字里行间时刻虎视眈眈。日日树涉贴心地过来递枕头，他阖眼前看到三秒前印到纸上的数字，模糊地思考醒来第一件事就是洗脸……

日日树涉捏着零的耳垂说了他失去意识前听到的最后一句话：“剩下的交给我。”

落日余晖在零脸上压下浓重的彩印，最终唤醒他的不是现实工作的压力，而是新晋厨娘的拿手好菜。

芝士猪扒焗饭放在桌上的那一刻，零循声而起，毛毯软趴趴地滑到沙发床底下，彻夜未眠的疲劳被一扫而空。虽然黑夜素来是他擅长的场合，但一旦踏入科研的范畴，早已习惯的昼夜颠倒就降格成生物钟紊乱。

“所以你哪来这么多的材料？”

“麻烦了一趟外卖先生。”日日树涉斯文地啜汤，“不要质疑我的能力，我是做好了万全准备才来的。”

零沉默地用叉子切断拉丝。他不管这个，重要的是调整好不规律的进餐时间，现在刚刚好——搁在一旁的机械表告诉他等会下山还能受到夜来香的热烈欢迎。

“学长考虑得怎么样了？”

“考虑什么？——话说回来，这里的钟坏了。”零抬起眼皮看了他一眼。

“考虑我上次和你说过的，第一次约会要定在什么时候？”日日树涉把墙上的钟摘下来，“我等了好久，别再放鸽子啊。钟坏了时间照样走，糟蹋的身体也回不去了。”这个挂钟是零从家里带过来的，挂起来后就没有管过。

零慢条斯理地狼吞虎咽。日日树涉斟酌用词，他大张的嘴像久未出猎的猛禽，但每一下咀嚼都像在享受。

“憋着不说我还是会缠着你的。”碟子叠在一边，日日树涉静静地看着零的吞咽和啜饮。

所以他烦死了，热爱节日庆典和制造惊喜的小孩就该老老实实去追逐飘走的气球，追到悬崖边上的麦田去，去和扰人的乌鸦说话。待在他身边就跟转性了似的。

“就待会吧。”朔间零一锤定音。磨磨蹭蹭吊人胃口没有长者风范，在日日树涉面前是他体感最无所遁逃最落魄的时刻，失去了当即拒绝的绝佳机会，往后他看到学弟都感到分外尴尬。延长了一星期的两方会谈堵在心里，搞得他心不在焉。


	2. Chapter 2

运动社团的夜跑活动一周两次，今天轮到田径队和网球队。同院的濑名泉礼貌性地点头打招呼，领跑的学弟阿多尼斯跑出队列找他。

听他一开口零就头疼，现在的后辈一个比一个麻烦。“学长，是不是，昨天没有回去。”笃定的陈述句咄咄逼人。

零说：”你和晃牙说，他的论文我明天再看……“闭关期间他的手机一向不与网络沟通，私人号码只有少数几个好友知道，想必大神今天一定急得团团转。

长长的队伍接龙跑过，扬起的灰蒙了两人一脸。日日树涉感叹青春真好，在没有观众的时候还会尽情挥洒汗水。

“你可以不要再演戏。”零被日日树涉瞪了一眼。

他连忙补充：“我是说在我面前。这是在浪费力气，而且你还要思考下一步的剧本。”多麻烦，零耸肩，把背包改成拎包提在手上。

日日树涉抓过包：“……我知道。”

“比如现在。”零试图伸手去抢。

“这是真心实意的好吗，下意识怀疑我很伤人诶。”

“……”零语塞，“你平时都这么追女生的吗？”

日日树涉怪叫：“怎么你觉得很需要吗？她们都比学长贴心很多，也没有你这么麻烦。”

“没有把我当学长就不要叫我学长，小屁孩。”零指点方向，带他走另一条湖畔小道。

“那片湿地不知道你有没有来过，我都把车停这里。”

日日树涉赞许地笑：“哇哦，离学长的私人世界又近了一步。真正的老人家就是会有散步的好习惯，闲散的懒骨头……”零从后方盖了他一巴掌。

结果朔间零的日常代步工具是辆单车，他在日日树涉大叫前交代缘由：“……我的确需要锻炼了。”

“然后你就把之前那辆酷酷的机车转手给莲巳学长了？拜托，那个老古板根本不会欣赏好吗。你还不如交给我来保养，我会像爱你一样爱她的。”日日树涉把今天份的朔间零白眼翻个爽，“说到底学长还是不信任我，你明知道我多喜欢她！”

零坚决表示要自己来骑车，拒绝了日日树涉的“好意”。

车轱辘的月影悠悠转，日日树涉昂着头吹风，发丝往后飘，蹭回来靠在零的背上被他抖下去。

“诶我们都共乘一车了，学长还不肯让我碰吗？”

零握着车把的手陡然颤抖：“快把手拿下去！”日日树涉遮着他的眼睛导致视野一片漆黑，只有温热的触感让他有点犯恶心，可能是晚餐太油腻了。

他努力保持平衡，撒开一只手和日日树涉拉扯，后辈开怀的笑声刺得他耳朵疼。

日日树涉转头去看粼粼水面，水鸟伶仃地站在岸边衔香蒲，叶片摇曳生姿。撤下手，他轻轻把头压在零的右肩上。这次没有被零抖下去，他只是虚虚地贴在学长棉麻质感的衬衫上微笑。

一番捣乱下来回到基础教学楼时朔间零感到筋疲力尽，察觉自己今天一天都在和野兽搏斗，问：“今天没课吗？”

“现在才问算什么啦，过分马后炮了。”日日树涉略感不满，“今天没课。前段时间不是很久没见了嘛，学长也一点都不想我，做人好失败，没意思。”

给点阳光就春暖花开，不必掐指一算，零和日日树涉初次打照面的场景还历历在目——因为实在刻骨铭心，他不想细想。两人搭伴才区区两个月，认真算起来他们没见面的日子也是个位数，日日树涉同他告白的第二天就请了短假说接下来的几天都不会来了。

倒是让他精神上松了口气，物理上招架不住。

日日树涉执意要送他回宿舍，两个人院系不同，正好在图书馆的两个方向（“我有车，先送你回去比较方便”“我身体比学长硬朗，再说你那车骑起来也费劲”“……”）。

他本来是要做个好铺垫，硬生生被日日树涉自己切断了。

“对不起，我讨厌你，所以不能接受你。”零站在路灯下说。他心虚，不敢把话说得很大声。

“我知道。学长一直不喜欢我，但不要想太多啊，你不可能讨厌我的。”日日树涉把散到左边的马尾拨回去。

零真心觉得玩不过日日树，死搅蛮缠不听人话，还只对他这样。是变异的公猫吗，主人一回家就缠到腿上翻肚皮发嗲的那种，不撸舒服就不走。


	3. Chapter 3

坐拥高山天文台和深邃海景的校园犹如一面先锋旗帜，猎猎飘扬在离地万米而又与苍穹不可相触的临界线上。

被戏称为斗兽场的露天剧场外围绕着一圈琴房，从第一间踱步到最末端大约要一刻钟有余。倘若稍稍驻足在窗外欣赏一阵合成器的美妙音色，一夜的时光便如此悄然飞逝过去。

校内演出之激烈程度外人远不能猜及，同个预约时间在门口撞上的电声乐队时常见面呛几句。自贝斯手退队之后，朔间零已经有大半年没路过此地，调停愣头青的骨干走了，闹哄哄的灰色地带彻底陷入混乱。背着吉他的人刚从宿舍楼出来，鞋子还没踏进斗兽场前面那块草地，夹克还没脱下，就被压在墙上蹭了一肩脏灰。零对那个背影眼熟得很，廊灯下隐约可见的翘起的发尾和室友羽风薰是两个质地——前者灰硬得像不羁的小马驹，后者柔软顺滑，似是狐狸蓬松的耳朵。

夜晚正是发泄无处喷薄的精力的好时候，朔间零留意着日日树涉远去的脚步声，把袖口卷起来，逼近叽喳乱舞的角落。

灰发的白褂注意到逐步走来的朔间零，黑影从靴底延伸到他面前，鞋面上的铆钉反射出路边澄黄的光，“朔间学长！”

朔间零竖起一指示意他噤声，人群立即像退潮的螃蟹拥塞在沙地里，偶有一只头探出来观察水波的小蟹。——其实今天聚在门口的人不到两位数，只是大神晃牙的同伴没能准时赶到，另一支钻空子的乐队便想要趁火打劫，推搡大神要把他挤出去。

有人嘟囔一句谁知道大神晃牙这只小奶狗怎么有好运气搭上了朔间零这辆顺风车，不愧是“lucky dog”。率先嗤笑的人把大神晃牙推到朔间零跟前去，嘲笑他涨红的脸欲盖弥彰。

“只有摇尾汪汪叫的奶狗和抢它嘴里骨头的恶犬，我个人的话，的确更难对脏兮兮的混球心生好感。”零伸手去揉乱晃牙的头发，被意料中的粗糙手感磨得掌心发疼。比起对方才日日树涉香柔发丝的回味，更迅速挤到他脑中的是几月没练琴手疏的感叹。

“对许久没见的人擅作主张判了死刑，你们对永远看不到的神明也这么无礼吗，小子们？”朔间零领着晃牙径直走进琴房，退去的花衣像寻不得蜜的蝴蝶一样远远散开。

大神晃牙搂紧吉他思忖着何时开口提一嘴自己的论文修改。

“今天一天我都在忙着……”朔间零重新把手袖回去，“忙着整理数据。你的论文我明天再看。”

他瞥见学弟眼神闪躲有些羞赧的样子很是烦恼。

“晃牙，知道为什么他们都叫你奶狗，叫你幸运儿吗？”

“因为朔间学长实在太、太！……”

零心想怎么现在的小男生都这么难搞，一个二个都一副非他不嫁的架势，请把偶像崇拜和生活伴侣好好分清再来搞艺术。还有什么灵魂伴侣，日日树涉那个净会耍嘴皮子的顽皮鬼也硬生生把戏剧里的那一套搬来搞破坏。

“我再如何也与你无关。你的称号只因你自己而起，所有的症结和药引都在你身上。”走道上的彩绘玻璃将月光染得光鲜动人，零转身拾级而上，摇手让晃牙自行去调音。

二楼环形过道的另一端有一间落锁的琴房，钥匙一把在管理员的裤兜上，一把在朔间零的挎包里，还有一把寄存在弟弟凛月那里。三角钢琴几个月来只有凛月日日疼惜它，今天正好弟弟外出“觅食”去，朔间零犹疑后的决定倒没有赶两人上争抢宝物的剧本。

不知道为什么，零在这里弹琴的时候常常会引来楼下的猫。他不清楚猫的品种相貌凡是种种，只是每次必来的都有一只通体洁白的大猫，体型比其他都大了整整一圈不止。有时候缱绻地贴上他的裤脚，有时候格外疏离，远远蹲在扶手上不理他，只观赏他的手指在键盘上落下的节奏。

猫也会欣赏音乐吗？它们也听得懂肖邦和贝多芬吗？今夜零揉着大白猫的肉垫愣神坐在冰冷的木地板上。它尾巴轻轻点着零的喉结，与他共享难得的闲情夜晚。

重新上了锁，大猫轻盈地跃上零的肩头，重量意外的轻松，不像是有时听到的“甜蜜的折磨”那种程度。不过养猫养狗什么的还是挺麻烦的吧，首先会想到一条生命基本等同于在自己的拿捏之中，那份沉甸甸的分量能否放到阿努比斯的天平上去衡量？而让它死在自己面前的自己是不是就只能被阿米特吞下呢？

猫细弱的叫声在零耳畔一声声回响。

终于回到房间里，朔间零阖上门吐气。

刚才他和晃牙说今天很忙，他到底忙着去做什么了，忙着和名为日日树涉的砝码周旋吗？和他的戏言周旋，忙着重整被涉的核弹击中的危险区。

不耐烦朔间零早出晚归庸庸碌碌干些他都看不过眼的事，室友羽风薰从床上跳下来真挚地邀请他一同出去放松。被拒绝是理所当然。

零还要编写那句“我讨厌你”之后的台词。你可以不要再演戏，是说我把你看得一清二楚吗？……不是。是说你的糖衣炮弹不得法门吗？……不是。

到底是什么，一排排乌黑的字符漂浮在灯光下组成全新的样貌。

我讨厌你，讨厌你在我面前装模作样。


End file.
